The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a system for processing physiological information acquired through sensors attached to a living body.
A related art system includes a physiological information processing apparatus such as a bedside monitor. The bedside monitor may be, for example, the one disclosed in “Welch Allyn 1500 Patient Monitor”, Welch Allyn, retrieved on Oct. 9, 2015 at intl.welchallyn.com/documents/Patient%20Monitoring/Continuous%20Monitoring/1500/DFU_ENG_1500PatientMonitor.pdf. Signals output from sensors attached to a living body are input to the bedside monitor. The bedside monitor processes the signals and presents physiological information to a user. The bedside monitor includes a connector for analog signal input and a connector for digital signal input independently. An analog signal output from one of the sensors attached to the living body is input to the analog signal input connector. A digital signal output from another sensor attached to the living body or a digital signal obtained by analog-to-digital conversion of an analog signal output from the sensor is input to the digital signal input connector.